Where are you?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Death note version of a fan made MLP video called Where are you? Find original animation on Youtube. I do not own it and this is only a death note version of it! FemNear! Natalie, Near, and Mihael, Mello, are married human bats who have a daughter. Mihael left to fight in the war and promised he'd be back home... but time is still ticking away as the couple face a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful night and the lone tall house on a spot on a single ledge just a little away from the cliff that leads into the nearby town of human bats.

These human bats have narrowed eyes like a cats and have blackish blue bat wings they can fly with.

Now in this specific home there lives a mother and her daughter who are waiting for the daughter's father to return home to his wife and kid.

The father is a part of the army and is right now off fighting off the enemies as the war against evil humans made of shadows goes on.

The shadow humans can also fly and use shadows to their advantage.

The daughter yawns and blinks open her eyes to half way sleepily. She has light blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and her eyes are a dark blue with the signature human bat narrowed eye shape. She has small wings since she is still so young and she is wearing a grey t-shirt with grey pyjama pants. She has slightly pale skin and she sits up with a happy look on her face as she sees the wonderful weather. She quickly moves out of bed crouching beside it on the floor and looks with determined eyes to the two plush dolls of the regular human guards holding swords. She dashes forward and grabs a wooden sword knocking over both dolls with the sword as she passes by only to open her door running out of the room down the stairs wings spread but she doesn't fly.

Her mother, Natalie, is awoken by these sounds and she opens the door to her room which is a little beside the stairs. "Ember. What are you doing up so early?" She says with a small smile on her face. She has short curly white hair that's not from age and she has stormy grey eyes with the signature narrowed eyes of a human bat. She is wearing light blue pyjama pants and a button up white shirt with her bat wings folded on her back.

Else where….

The girls father, Mihael, is in his blue armor as he flies with his bat wings fighting off the shadow humans so he can hurry up to get back to his wife and daughter. He throws his sword and hits a shadow human as storm clouds start to swirl around them.

Mihael has blonde hair under his helmet that goes to his shoulders when not under his helmet, he has blue eyes with the signature narrowed eyes of the human bats. He has on armor gloves reaching up to half way to his elbow with a black long sleeved shirt under it, armor protecting his chest as well as the top of his stomach, armored shoes that go up to his knees with black pants on and his helmet.

Back at the house…

Ember knocks another regular human guard doll over then throws her sword at another regular human guard doll knocking it over only to dash under the table coming out to the other side skidding to a stop beside a toy catapult. She launches the toy rock that came with the catapult at the doll facing the doll of her father when they both get knocked over along with a picture of Ember's father that was sitting behind it. She can only stare in horror as the picture lands almost under her doll of her father and the glass breaks making a rip on her doll of her father's leg.

Outside some storm clouds gather around them but it goes unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Ember's father Mihael…

He flies up into the air emerging from the storm clouds still alive and he smiles as he imagines opening the door to his home with his daughter running towards him crying happily that he's home as well as how much they've missed him and his wife smiling happy as well as relieved that he is back safely. He smiles happily at this as he flies towards home.

With Ember and Natalie…..

Ember holds her doll of her father close to her heart and begins crying.

Natalie flies down the stairs and looks to her daughter sympathetically as she hovers there at the bottom of the stairs flapping her bat wings to keep her in the air.

Ember closes her eyes holding the doll of her father as close as possible.

Natalie flies over to her daughter and lands by her daughter causing Ember to look up with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ember sniffles. "I just wanted to help daddy fight off the enemies."

Natalie folds her wings and crouches down petting Ember's hair. "Hush my young one." She says gently. "It's alright my darling."

Ember jumps into her mother's arms as they hug and Natalie continues petting her daughters hair to keep her comforted.

Back to Mihael….

He fights off a few more enemies and slams the last one he has defeated down knocking the enemy out. He turns and spots a much bigger enemy that almost looks like a dragon.

With Ember and Natalie…

Ember went upstairs to get dressed while Natalie stays downstairs cleaning up the glass then picking up the picture putting it back to its spot on the shelving unit.

She looks worriedly to the picture and sighs worriedly.

The ticking of the clock is the only other sound in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Back to Mihael…

There is swirling blackness and no sign of Mihael except for the swirling blackness.

Mihael emerges victorious from the darkness and flies through the air as fast as he can with a determined look to get home safely to his family.

Back with Natalie…..

Natalie has just finished sowing shut the rip on Ember's doll of her father and ties the end of the thread before cutting it. She puts the needle and thread away as Ember comes down now dressed in a grey with light blue swirls tank top with a pair of dark grey shorts that have light blue crescent moons on them. She goes over to her daughter carrying her daughters doll of her father. She hands the doll to her saddened daughter who takes it happily. "There you go. Your father's doll is saved." She says with a warm smile.

Ember cuddles the doll of her father. "Yay!" She says happily. She closes her eyes for a moment to cuddle her doll then opens them and glances to the clock. She notices the time and turns to her mother. "Hey mom. Where is daddy?" She asks.

The hand on the clock moves as another minute goes by.

Natalie stares worriedly and a little scared at the clock.

Mihael is late coming home….

Natalie blinks and looks away from the clock unsure if she could handle it if Mihael didn't return like he promised. She wants her husband to be safe.

Meanwhile…

Mihael continues to fly through the air as fast as he can even flying past the moon as he gains the smile back on his face knowing he'll be back to his family soon.

Back with Ember and Natalie…..

Natalie has gotten Ember to sit at her spot at the table while she sets up a snack of some sandwiches along with some juice for Ember and tea for herself and Mihael when he returns. She brings the pot of tea over to the table and puts it onto the table.

Ember happily stares at the sandwich on the plate in front of her then she blinks and glances to the front door, that can be seen from the kitchen, expectantly. She blinks looking sad and pushes away the plate in front of her and continues to clutch her doll of her father to her chest.

Natalie looks sympathetic to Ember as she too is worried and she tries to block out the ticking of the clock that seems to have grown louder as time continues to go on as she doesn't want to be reminded that Mihael is late.

Back to Mihael…..

Mihael can see his home up ahead and his smile widens as he expects a big welcome home from his family. He lands on the ground around their home and stops staring in horror at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Mihael opens the door that was open a small bit and looks horrified inside.

The house is a mess and it is dark.

No signs of life.

Mihael walks in feeling tears come to his eyes not knowing what exactly happened but he doesn't realize there is dark magic at work that made the home as well as him get lost into two different darkness's causing him and his family to have their worst fear come to life.

Back with Natalie and Ember…..

Ember stares worriedly and a little teary eyed at the clock. "Where are you?" She softly asks the question meant for her father.

Natalie is also staring at the clock in the same way but won't let her daughter see her face because for a child it's scary when their mother cries. She closes her eyes wishing this is all just a bad dream.

With Mihael…..

Mihael stands in the room where the kitchen is and he has his eyes shut tightly praying for this all to just be a nightmare. He opens his tear filled eyes and looks down noticing the clock on the ground. He goes over to it and picks it up putting it back on the wall where it's supposed to be. He keeps his grip on the edges as a tear threatens to fall from his eyes as he stares at the not working clock. He closes his eyes hoping that this time when he opens them everything will be alright once again. He removes one hand from the clock and grabs the minute hand with his other hand turning it backwards.

With Natalie and Ember…..

Natalie reaches to the clock gripping the minute hand and starts to turn it backwards as she closes her eyes trying to stay strong for Ember.

Ember blinks sadly and brings her doll that looks like her father closer to her heart as she too closes her eyes.

Natalie can't help the tear that falls from her eyes as she continues to move the minute hand backwards to a time when they were together.

Unknowingly through the power of love and wishing the two break the darkness as the stitching on Embers doll of her father disappears like the doll had never been damaged and as the minute hand reaches the number twelve marking it stops as Natalie and Mihael's hands are together on the minute hand.

Feeling each other's hands they open their eyes hopefully.

Natalie lowers her hand to by her chest and turns shocked mixed with hopeful to look to Mihael who had lowered his hand to be limp at his side like his other hand.

Mihael smiles grateful and relieved at his wife.

Natalie dashes into her husband's arms as they close their eyes happily as they lovingly embrace.

Ember blinks open her eyes still sad at first then it quickly switches to happiness as she sees her parents hugging. She rushes over with the doll of her father in one hand and she jump hugs her father who opens his eyes along with Natalie doing the same. "Daddy!" She cries happily as her father breaks his hug with his wife to embrace his daughter.

"Ember!" Mihael says happily embracing his daughter. He keeps embracing his daughter with one arm and wraps his other arm around his wife's hips pulling her close. He gives her a kiss on the lips.

Outside it has become beautiful weather again as the sun begins to rise.

The end.


End file.
